Never Keep A Diary
by ChezaGhost
Summary: Nikolai finds out how different the world truly is when he goes to a dinner at a rich CEO house. Ganged up with a couple of oddballs he goes out to fight the bad deed of those.


They dont want you to know about me. They dont want you to know what they do or who it effects or for what greedy reason they do it. They believe that they are invincible . They count on us to just overlook what they do, to go unnoticed by the public untrained eye. They count on many things but the one thing they didnt count on was me surviving the hell they created....The reason I am writing this to you the Reader, whoever you may be,  
is to let you know of the horror of our world. To whoever this reaches dont bother going to the media,dont bother telling your friends and co-workers, maybe not even your family if you have one. No one will believe you and thats the way they like it. I also write this because I know I shall expire soon.  
It may not be today but i doesnt matter if it comes a month from now it all ends in the same is no stopping it, no loop holes for me anymore. But please excuse my rudeness, this is not a proper beginning for a book.  
I do not want to come across as a bum shouting Revelations at the top of his alcohol doused lungs.I do believe I should stop rambleing about whos and whys and go to how it all began so it shall make more sense to you Reader.  
Out of all things I've seen no, the one thing thats hard to believe is that this all unfolded because I was damn good at painting and I was ah wee bit greedy.

I am Nikolai Dedovsk,26 years young and the 2nd generation of the Dedovsk family in America,immagrated from Russia. Now in all the history of my family family the men have always had quite a bit of talent for the arts of any kind.  
My great grandfather was a renowned sculptor. His son, my grandpa, was an amazing Violinist and then my Father is quite gifted at glassblowing.  
Now me, I just happened to kick some canvas ass at painting, as well as a sucessful computer programer.

I had been in a, shall we say flustered, mood during the time when it all began. Yousee I had just entered a particular work of art into state wide contest for one of the biggest publishing company in the country. I happened to live in the cityi was held. The glorious streets of L.A, so I had more time to work on my piece before sending it in. Now at this point my personal life was on the verge of not existing and my work space was about as exciting as unbuttered toast. Me and my girlfriend had been argueing for the past couple of months because of various reasons, especially about my "commitment issues"  
and" lack of family values" according to her. Though I knew it was mostly, if not completely, because she wanted to have a baby... We had been together eight years and she was starting to get that Mommy feeling. So I was on pins and needles at home and at work I was about to wither away from degenerating muscle mass from sitting all day in a cubicle of impending doom. I honestly believe that if things continued they way they were I would have been one of those guys who go to work with a sawed off shot gun and takes out 12 people before blowing my own brains out.

I write warning labels and disclaimers for items,ya I know right? Stuff like how certain machines, that if you are a complete idiot and forget to turn the damn thing off that you might blow up your fucking house. Or how the producing comapny is not responsible for the tingling burning sensation in your scalp after using their shampoo. Every once and awhile i get some excitement, though its really only amazement at the shit they legally sell to the public just because you put a warning in such tiny lettering you strain your vison so much your eyes was this one brand of cigarette patches. You know the ones that "help" you quite smokeing by putting the nicotine right onto your damn skin to absorb it because we are still al to dignified to inject it directly into our bloodstreams publicly yet.  
But I swear to god that it could causecoma induced death in Ceratian individuals. Well those certain people happened to be in the hundreds and nobody got in trouble because techinacally they did put a warning on it. Other then the occasional gem like that, it was mostly just little tidbits about not eating your poison ivy rash cream or if you happen to feel like rinseing your eyeballs in mouth rinse for a quick rush, how that might not be such a bright idea.

So You can see how I might want to change my run of the mill day. I had always been quite good at paintin and had never done anything with it really besides the few things painted for special people or relatives for that quick last minute Christmas present.  
My dream had always been to be a great artist and move people with my work, but i never got started or knew how to start. So I thought entering this contest might boost my ambition and even win me a little cash to maybe start that dream. The Grand prize was a total of 10,000 dollars cash prize, a 2 year publishing contract and a dinner with the CEO of the comapany at his mansion estate. Well that diner turned out to be quite a fiasco... 


End file.
